guildwars2fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Warwick
Hi Warwick -- we are excited to have GuildWiki2 as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Gogo ! Pointless impersonal messages ftw! 74.241.180.118 21:46, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :Haha, Thanks. :) Warwick 10:33, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::Lolol, /vandalise. Lord of all tyria 17:33, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::Umghaxx, u liek, wouldnt.. Dont make me ban you, loat =P. Warwick 17:46, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::How long would you ban an account for vandalising your userpage? Lord of all tyria 17:54, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::If it was a joke, 1 second. if it was serious, maybe a an hour to a day. Warwick 17:57, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Awesome. Lord of all tyria 17:57, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::/unbanned. Lord of all tyria 18:02, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I know it was a joke. No more vandalising, though. Warwick 18:03, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Big tags are pretty awesome. Lord of all tyria 18:04, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Hi Nub RT | Talk 21:01, 10 April 2008 (UTC) hola Hi Warwick, we haven't met yet, but I manage Wikia's Gaming business, and just wanted to say hi.. PanSola told me what a good contrib you are at Guildwiki, and I am excited about what you are trying to build here.. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help. I do have one question for you. I know there is another Guild Wars 2 wiki being developed right now that many people from Guildwiki have decided to support. What do you think will the differences will be between GW2W and GuildWiki2? Do you think there are enough people to support both? angies (talk) 21:51, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :To be entirely truthful, I'm not sure. Quite a few people have suggested that they'd rather go to GW2W. As I just said, I'm not sure how many people will be coming over here- I hope there will be quite a few. If GW2W turns out the way that GWW turned out, likely most of the people from GuildWiki will come over here- But as I've said thrice now, I'm not sure. I'm excited about opening this new wiki, and I hope that it will be used. :) -- Warw/Wick 21:54, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::Second that opinion. -- 21:55, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::The 'crat on GuildWiki (Entropy) doesn't like the idea of this split, but eh.. Quite a discussion took place on my talk page whilst I was asleep! and as a note, I type 'crat because I dont know how to spell it really :P -- Warw/Wick 21:57, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::: Got it, well I am a firm believer in giving a community options, and making this wiki is a good thing in my opinion. Good Luck!angies (talk) 22:31, 10 April 2008 (UTC) And goodnight Everyone. I'm off for now. I'll likely be on in about 8-10 hours. -- Warw/Wick 22:02, 10 April 2008 (UTC) I am completely against a new GW2 wiki. What is the point of splitting the community again?? --Marcopolo47 00:38, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :To bring more attention to warwick, and to let her have a position of power. To me, this seems like more an action of spite simply because warw was denied adminship, and this was something Entropy was opposed to. -Belar ::Ditto tbh RT | Talk 05:31, 11 April 2008 (UTC)